


visiting hours

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Yamashiro Aoba Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: Anko comes to see him in the hospital.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko & Yamashiro Aoba
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	visiting hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlowMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/gifts).



Anko comes to see him. 

"You left me alone with Gai," is the first thing she says, her complaint meant as a cover for the understated gift basket she has in tow. It doesn't even look like it came from the hospital's shop, which means she shopped special for him somewhere else. Aw. 

"I'm sure the one-on-one instruction is doing you wonders," Aoba says. 

He'd never wanted to train with Maito Gai anyway; he'd only stuck with it because Anko was there to go through it with. Although...maybe he should stick with it. He's only alive right now because the 14 year old girl whose back he'd been watching had _maybe_ killed a god just to save him. 

(What the hell is Hatake Kakashi teaching those kids, anyway?) 

Anko drops into the visitor's chair. "I've never been so sore in my _life_." 

"You enjoy it," Aoba accuses. 

"Shut up and let me complain about my aches and pains," she demands, and gives a laugh as she tips the chair onto its two back legs so that she can put her feet up on his hospital bed. 

Aoba laughs too, even though it makes his throat sting, and relaxes into this moment. There are things lurking just out of sight, and a teammate still unconscious and injured elsewhere in the hospital. Things are not perfect, and the mission hadn't exactly been a triumphant victory. But Aoba is an intel ninja first and foremost, and he knows that they had gotten good and valuable information, which is all you can really ask for. 

Things could be worse and he's in good company. He'll take what he can get. 


End file.
